Who Is The Father Of Alice's Baby?
by Roxius
Summary: The title says it all. Is it Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Rinnosuke, Patchouli, Yuka or Mystia Lorelei? Who knocked Alice up! Rated for language and such. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.

A/N: Oh, dear...truthfully, I kinda didn't like Alice since she was paired off with basically EVERYONE, but she's growing on me...but I'll write whatever I want, so if it's not exactly shoujo-ai, too bad for you! Although I would like to write Touhou yuri, tho...I should really do some Eirin X Reisen...:P

I like Nazrin alot, too. Moe~

* * *

"...Just what is going on?"

"Why did she call us here?"

"I really need to get back to my shop..."

"...This is taking too long..."

"Mistress Remilia will be upset if I stay out for too long!!"

Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Patchouli, Rinnosuke, Yuka and Mystia Lorelei spoke loudly amongst themselves when the door suddenly swung open. A hushed silence befell everyone in the small room as Alice Margatroid slowly entered, a noticeable bulge in her belly. A faint blush formed on the blonde girl's pale cheeks. Reaching down, she unbuttoned her dress, and revealed her rounded stomach in all of its glory.

Alice sighed heavily. "...I'm pregnant."

All of the girls let out collective gasps of shock, and then laid their eyes upon Rinnosuke, who immediately realized what they were all probably thinking. He could practically see the flames of rage in their eyes.

"H-HEY!! IT...IT WASN'T ME!!!" Rinnosuke exclaimed hastily, waving his hands about, "WE ONLY DID IT ONCE...AND I WORE A CONDOM!!! I REALLY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!! I SWEAR IT!!!"

Alice nodded, and she said, "The reason I called you all here is because I've had sex with all of you at least once...which means that one person in this room must be the other parent for my unborn child. Since Rinnosuke has proved he has had no involvement with this situation...so that means that one of THE GIRLS is responsible for impregnating me..."

"That's not possible," Reimu spoke up, "We're all women...women can't get other women pregnant...it's just not possible..."

"Hey, in Gensokyo...ANYTHING is possible!!" Alice proclaimed.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Marisa realized something. "...It was probably me..." she admitted.

"WHAT?!!" Reimu, Sakuya and the others cried in unison.

"Well, Alice and I did fuck like rabbits for a while, and...we get paired up alot in fanworks too, so it'd only make sense if it was me..." Marisa explained matter-of-factly.

Sakuya stomped her foot. "NO WAY!! IF ANYTHING, IT'S ME!!! I always wanted to raise a child, and now with Alice-chan pregnant due to our love-making, my dream can finally come true!!!"

Marisa rolled her eyes, and replied, "Oh, please, you can just go and get your little hussie Meiling to knock you up, and you can have her kid!!"

"Hey, don't you dare talk about Meiling like that, you bitch!" Sakuya snarled, unsheathing her knives in a dangerous manner. In response, Marisa wielded her broom, and the two girls were about to begin fighting when Reimu spoke up.

"You know...there's a slight possiblity that I'm the father..." The miko murmured under her breath.

Marisa and Sakuya both gasped. "NO WAY!!!"

"I bet it was me!! I'm the father!!!" Yuka spoke up.

"NO!! I AM!! I'M THE GUILTY ONE!!! I GOT ALICE PREGNANT!!!" Mystia shrieked loud enough for all to hear.

Shrugging her shoulders, Patchouli pulled out a book and began to read. She really didn't care whether she was the father to Alice's child or not. '...Actually, I kinda hope it IS me...' Patchouli blushed as she buried her face behind the pages of her novel.

Suddenly, just as the arguing was reaching a climax, the door swung open, and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around Alice's belly. Alice opened her mouth to let out a cry, but was silenced as lips smashed against her's.

Marisa and the other girls turned to see what was happening, and their mouths all fell wide open in shock.

Alice was being kissed passionately...by none other than Hinanawi Tenshi. As they separated, Tenshi licked away the trail of saliva and purred, "Hey, honey...how's our baby doin'? I hope it looks like you..."

There was an awkward silence...and then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?!! THAT BITCH TENSHI IS THE ONE WHO KNOCKED UP ALICE-CHAN?!!!"

"Oh, yeah..." Alice recalled sheepishly, "I...I forgot..."

"DAAAAAAMN, ALICE-CHAN, YOU'RE A WHORE!!!"

...And that was the end of that.


End file.
